


A Cashton Cliche love story

by Trashy_McTrash



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_McTrash/pseuds/Trashy_McTrash
Summary: Based on this prompt:(Cashton)Prompt: I’m the trusted friend except I know NOTHING about kids/the irresponsible parent so we almost die 4 times, almost get arrested twice, and I bribe them with candy to not tell you what happened (Cashton)





	A Cashton Cliche love story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a REALLY crappy attempt at writing this request. Dedicated to my friend Danika who asked me to write this.   
> Any feedback is highly appreciated. Hope you enjoy.  
> (I know that this is very rushed)

Calum Hood was new to all this babysitting stuff so when Ashton Irwin, his crush and only the most popular kid in the school that they go to, asked him to babysit his younger siblings he didn’t expect them to be as young as the small 5 & 3-year old’s that showed up alongside an overly tired looking Ashton.  
“This is Harry,” said Ashton motioning to the 3-year-old boy on his left, “and this is Lauren.” He said nodding his head towards the 5-year-old girl on his right. Calum smiled at both kids and crouched down to their height, he reached out both hands to the kids who took them very uneasily.  
“At around 5:30 this afternoon I’ll be back to pick them up.” Ashton said as he crouched down and hugged his siblings. He stood back up and looked at Cal, “Thanks so much for this.” And with that Calum was left by himself with two children who instantly started asking questions. Harry made the grabby hands that meant he wanted to be picked up and so Cal complied. He held Harry on his hip with one arm under his bum to keep him in place and used his other hand to lead Lauren to the bathroom so that he could make sure she wasn’t going to wet herself in the car. Once she was done he helped her wash her hands and they set out, Cal got them strapped into the car seats his mum had lent him when she heard about this job and he drove down the driveway to his first destination, the zoo. He had read on some website that it was one of the easiest places to take kids for the day to keep them entertained. Getting into the zoo car park wasn’t too hard considering it was 9:00 in the morning and soon the three of them were paid for and ready to go see some animals. The first hour or so went easily with visits to the reptiles up until they got to the crocodile enclosure. Lauren stood very close to the edge and Calum looked away for one second to grab Harry before he ran off and when he turned around she was almost fully in the enclosure. It took Cal no time to pick her up and warn her about the dangers of doing things like that, but he was a bit worried to say the least. Twenty minutes later and Harry is comfortably sitting on Cal’s shoulders as they look at giraffes. Lauren is very content with the whole situation till she needs the toilet. When they get to the toilet block Lauren argues with Cal for almost ten minutes about using the boy’s toilet. Not only does her temper tantrum cause Cal to be shot enough murderous glares by women passing by to last a life time, but Cal is confronted by one of the staff members who warns him that there are complaints about how he is treating the children and that if another complaint is submitted the zoo must call the police. This worries Cal more than it should so he immediately takes the kids to the food court. Cal sits the two of them at a table as he grabs another bottle of water, that was a mistake. When he gets back Lauren tells him that Harry has gone off to chase birds. Cals heart jumps into his throat and he wastes no time getting their items and taking Lauren off to find Harry. It takes them no longer than 5 minutes to find Harry but every second of that time had Cal more worried than the last. It is as they are in the bottom end of the zoo and have almost seen everything that Harry starts to fall asleep so Cal picks him up and leads Lauren back to the car. As they go to cross the road a car flies past them and it takes Cal two full minutes to check Lauren was okay and get ready to cross the road. As they cross the road a woman runs up to them and wastes 20 minutes interrogating Cal ensuring he wasn’t steeling the kids. When they got to the car it took them half the time it had taken that morning to get strapped in because Harry was asleep and so Cal plans to drive straight back to his house and watch movies with them or something till Ashton picked them up. They were on a main road when Cal got pulled over and questioned. The police officer explained that the woman who had interrogated him had called them not happy with the idea of him having the kids with him, but surprisingly it only took the officer seeing the car seats and Harry asleep to let him go. Lauren wasn’t going to let Cal forget that a police man talked to him anytime soon so as he made his way home he pulled off the road and into a Macca’s drive through. He got both Harry and Lauren happy meals and himself a quarter pounder meal and after buying these he headed home. By the time they had made it home the was only an hour and a bit till Ashton showed up and took them away, Cal would be lying if he said he wasn’t sad about them leaving. He pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Picked up the food and unbuckled the little ones. Once inside he placed a still sleepy Harry on the couch and grabbed as many pillows as he could. He grabbed the food and gave it to Harry and Lauren telling them that they couldn’t tell Ashton about the police man. They agreed to not tell Ashton and after that Cal found himself searching the hard drive they had for an appropriate move. He found the lion king and got everyone settled and they watched the move all cuddled together. Both Harry and Lauren fell asleep so Cal tried to make as little noise as possible whilst cleaning the pillow mountain that was on the floor. He was humming a song the words ‘I can’t change the world, but maybe I’ll change your mind’ were what he ended up writing down as a song lyric idea. It was a quiet nock on the door that pulled Calum back to the real world. He opened the door and his eyes met Ashton’s. There was no movement, no words exchanged as they looked at each other. The thing about kids is that they have this sixth sense that seems to tell them when their family members are around, Calum learned this because as soon as he was about to let Ashton into the house he felt harry squeeze past him and Lauren push him out of the way so she could hug her brother.  
“Did you guys have a good time?” Ashton asked the children now in his arms. Calum had to admit to himself that was probably the most adorable thing ever.  
“Yeah, it was lottsa fun except Cal wouldn’t let me touch the crocs and I had to go in the boy’s toilet. I also wasn’t fun when we had to look for Harry. We nearly got run over! Oh, and Cal talked to a police man and then bought us Maccas and told us not to tell you.” And like that Lauren had single handedly ruined the whole illusion Cal had going.  
“Can we come back, I like Cal?” She asked, Ashton looked between the three of them slowly.  
“You’re telling me that between the three of you you nearly died four times, almost got arrested and Cal you bribed you with Maccas to not tell me?” the question had Cal get ready to defend himself, and then Ashton laughed.  
“Yeah, you guys can come and chill with Cal again, but I think I’ll have to join it sounds a little like Calum needs a babysitter.” Ashton then looked at Cal, took a step towards him and said “think of it as my way to make sure those that are important to me are safe.”  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Over time Ashton and Calum took Harry and Lauren on all sorts of interesting adventures. It was after putting both kids to bed on Tuesday in the holidays that the two boy’s dynamic changed.  
“Where are you going Cal?” Ashton’s soft tone had Calum cursing the heavens as he turned around.  
“I’m gonna head home, if that’s alright. If you need me I can stay.” He saw the curly haired boy move closer and he looked down at the ground.  
“I would much prefer if you stayed the night, it would make this easier for me.” And before Cal could say anything, Ashton was in another room. He followed the boy out of basic curiosity and found him standing in the bathroom washing his hands.  
“What you doing?” the question was supposed to break the tension but it didn’t, there was no reply from Ashton. Calum stood in the doorway looking at the beautiful almost man who was standing in front of him and wished he had the guts to tell him how he felt.  
“You know Cal, I think that the important question is not what I am doing it’s what I’m not doing.” The statement caught Calum off guard.   
“Well then, what is it you’re not doing?” he was now genuinely curious about how Ashton thought and why he acted the way he did.  
“You.” Was the reply.  
“Me?” Calum couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“Yes, you.” Ashton said and he stepped closer, giving Calum plenty of time to move away. Calum didn’t move away so Ashton got closer again and this time he lightly touched the cheek of Calum before leaning in and kissing him. It was nothing special but it was perfect for them. Cal and Ash stood pressed together in the strangest position but it seemed just right.


End file.
